


The Alchemist's Death Note

by ShadowCarlile (electricchaos)



Category: Death Note, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricchaos/pseuds/ShadowCarlile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shadow is grief stricken the day she learns of her beloved Lawliet's death.  Blinded by her own grief she turns to Edward Elric -an alchemist- to regenerate him into a Homunculi.  The laws of Death Note and Alchemy will be bended and the world that all knew will turn out to be a lie and never be the same anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alchemist's Death Note

Shadow stood outsideof the balcony.  Her memories of Lawliet coming back in faster waves.  The way he’d look at her and the way he wrapped his arms around her. He’d died of a heart attack a few months back.

 

She remembered all of it.  She’d remembered the look on his face when he was dying. The way Light Yagami looked back at him and then decided to play as if Lawliet’s death actually saddened him.

 

Edward Elric moved to Shadow’s side.

 

“I know what you’re thinking about.” He says leaning on the railing.

“You do?” She asks.

“Lawliet.” He says.

Shadow nods.

“Light was always Kira. We should have expected the person that no one would have guessed.” Shadow sighs.

“You never knew that Light was Kira. You can’t blame yourself. He was selfish and became blinded by the power the notebook had given him.” He says looking at her.

“I just wish I could have saved Lawliet. I wish that there was some way I could bring him back.”

 

A thought struck Ed and he grips the iron railing. He knew what she was thinking. The most dangerous thing an alchemist has ever known.  A Human transformation circle. The same thing that caused his brother to become a walking robot and him to lose an arm and a leg.

 

“No Alchemy.” Edward warns.

“Why not? What if there’s something that we’re missing in the formula?” Shadow asks.

“It’s impossible. It’s one of them main laws. You can get something without having something lost or destroyed of equal value.” He says.

“What if we can reverse this. Wouldn’t you want to know?!” Shadow asks tugging on his bare arm.

“It’s too dangerous. It would be nice to know.” He says.

“I want to try! If i die , I die. . .  The Philospers stone.” Shadow breaths.

“No one’s ever attempted that sort of thing before.” He says.

“Let’s try. . . basics first.” She says.

 

Edward sighs before pulling the young girl into his basement which he hadn’t been in since he’d tried the transmutation of his mother.

 

“We’ll practice down here. If we’re going to try it with the Philosphorers stone we’ll need to find one. In the event that this does work he won’t be completely human.  He’ll poscess certain powers. Super speed, strength and others.  He won’t die as easy.  He’ll be a homunculus.” Edward says.

“What does that mean?” Shadow asks.

“Will he remember me?” She asks.

“Yeah he will. He’ll look the same and have the same memories, But you can’t let the other alchemists find out about him. If they do you and I will have to pay.” Edward says.

“So he can’t show up in public?” Shadow asks.

“He can. .  He just has to be careful. For the first few months I wouldn’t. Not until he can start to control his new self.” Edward says.

 

“So do you really think that this will work?” Shadow asks.

“If we do it right, yes. Someone has done it before. It’s just if we can do this right.” Edward says kneeling beside the faded circle that covered the floor.

“If this worked. . . Would you bring back your mother?” She asks.

Edward silent in his thought.

 

Would he?

 

“I don’t know. Maybe.” He says.

 

“I believe we can. Homunculi are able to feel love, grief and guilt.  We can do it.” Shadow says.

“I’m worried.” Edward says.

“About what?” Shadow says.

“What if this doesn’t work? And you die?” Ed asks.

“Then I die and I get to be with Lawliet.” Shadow says.

“You really love him don’t you?” Ed asks.

“I love him as much as you love Winry.” Shadow says.

 

Edward was surprised. He’d expected her to say something else.  Ed knew the feeling of loosing someone you love the most. Shadow had never known her family so Lawliet was the closest person to family and first person to love her.

 

“Near is going to be L’s successor.” Shadow says.

“I thought it was going to be Mello.” Edward says.

“Nah. He said that Near would make a better L because he was calmer.” Shadow says.

“I can see that happening.” He says.

 

Shadow moved to look and think of what she was going to do. She would be trying her luck with the sorce of alchemy. Something that could take her own life. She would be recreating someone she loved dearly.

 

“When are you expected in the Shinigami realm?” Ed asks.

“Soon. They want to speak over the arrangements for L and Light.” She says.

“Do we need anything from L’s body?” Shadow asks.

“Something that could link him to his old life. Maybe a piece of hair or one of his old shirts.” Ed says.

 

“These things link people to old memories. I believe that you alone could bring him back into his old life. As I said , he might have to keep calm with being a detective. No one can really know about this sort of thing.” Edward says.

 

“People are going to know. They know that Lawliet is dead.” Shadow says.

“They’re going to wonder what happened. It’s only fair that I tell them. But I won’t mention you.” Shadow says.

“Who else would you learn the art of alchemy from Shadow?” Edward asks becoming annoyed.

“My mother. She’d dead so there’s no actual way they can prove it.” Shadow says.

  
Edward hated to admit it , but Shadow was smarter than he thought she was. She had her plan for Lawliet’s revival all planned out. What bad could happen to the world? Edward knew this wasn’t something he should do , but he couldn’t stop the curious side of him from showing.

 

Would it work? Yes he was scared his best friend would be hurt in the process but what if it did? He could bring back his mother and then he could find a way to get Al’s body back.

 

“I’ll help you. But no one is to find out.” Edward says warningly.

 

Shadow smiled at the blond. She’d never expected preswaying him into human transmutation would take so little time. But why was he so resistant on telling Alphonse about this?

 

Was it because he was scared Al would want to have a part and lose what is left of Alphonse?

 

Shadow had questions circling through her mind. If Edward could bind Al’s soul to a piece of metal than he can bind Lawliet’s soul to his new body.

 

Shadow was worried yes. But the way she saw it was, if she died she would live in Eternal Dream with Lawliet.  Whatever happened she would be with Lawliet. But she worried for Edward. What would happen to him? If he died then Al would be alone.

 

Winry would feel just the same as Shadow had.  If it worked there is no personal gain for Edward. Why would he agree like he did? Was it because he wanted to know so if it worked he could bring back his long lost mother?

 

Edward had been dead set against homunculi, not wanting his best friend to be involved in this sort of thing he had the idea to create a fake human transmutation circle to fool her into believing it didn’t work.

 

He could never do that to his friend. Not in the stage that she was in now. She was broken and lonely. Even if Lawliet came back he would be different and would never age. He couldn’t die as easy as she could. With the danger of Lawliet she would be targeted.

  
They would want to kill her for breaking the rules of Alchemy and Death Note. If she could break these rules. . . how many could she break? Which laws were true?


End file.
